


A Half-Blood Christmas

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A Half-Blood Christmas, Boys Kissing, Canon Rewrite, Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Nico takes Percy to Florence, Italy to go Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	A Half-Blood Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Rick Riordan wrote some fan fiction called A Half-Blood Christmas. It’s in Italian but [I translated it To English here](https://luke-x-percy.tumblr.com/post/638526373245468672) using Google Translate. He really said percico rights with this fic...but I decided to make it _even more_ queer. 
> 
> Nico is 19. Percy is 21.
> 
> Click “Hide Creators Style” to change the font to black. 
> 
> Don’t reupload/repost my fics.

Percy stepped out of the icy shadows and brushed frost from his eyelashes. “Where are we?” Percy asked. 

“Florence,” Nico said. His voice held sorrowful wistfulness and the relief of a traveler come home. Frost decorated his black hair like jewels. 

Percy frowned. This was Nico’s childhood home. Or closer, anyway, than the Untied States was. What were they doing here? “And why?” 

Nico snorted. “You never need a reason to come to Florence.” A shadow crossed his face. He turned away from Percy. “But you told me you'd like to find a perfect gift for Annabeth, right?” There was a hint of bitterness in Nico’s voice. 

Percy elected to ignore it. “True,” Percy said. He brushed the frost from his hair and clothes. The shadow roads were always cold. He didn’t know how Nico handled it. “But I thought we were going to the Christmas market in Times Square. There are a ton of stalls - " 

"Times Square!" Nico rolled his eyes. “You are a romantic. If you want a gift worthy of your girlfriend, you need an Italian gift, as everyone knows.” His cheeks were tinted pink. 

Was Nico flirting with him? It wouldn’t be the first time... 

Nico didn’t let Percy ponder it for long. He strode out of the alley they’d come out of, taking long strides away from Percy. “Here we go.” 

Percy had to run to catch up. 

The streets of Florence were full of shoppers and tourists. The winter clouds lay heavy and dark gray. Directly in front of Nico and Percy, was the massive dome of the cathedral. Christmas decorations were everywhere; a massive Christmas tree, huge LEDs shaped like ornaments, spiderwebs of light strands strung from building to building, arches and hanging lanterns wrapped with garland. Everything glistened and glittered like a postcard. 

"The shop is close," Nico said, crossing the square. His face was difficult to read due to his long hair covering most of it. He looked so much like Bianca used to. 

"Which shop?" Percy asked once he caught up. 

Nico didn't answer. 

Percy sighed and settled into step beside him, matching his stride to Nico’s. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them warm and tried to take everything in at once. There was so much to see; people, lights, the architecture. 

“Here we are,” Nico said, stopping in front of an alley. The shop front was similar to every other one they’d passed thus far. There was an iron grate through the closed door and advertisements painted on the dark windows: Jewels! The best offers! 

"Seriously?" Percy deadpanned. “We had to go to Florence for jewelry?” 

Nico fixed Percy with an unimpressed stare. “When we go in,” Nico said as though Percy hadn’t spoken, “be kind and respectful.” 

“I’m always kind and respectful,” Percy retorted with a wolffish grin. 

Nico coughed. His pale face reddened. “Anyway, the shopkeeper can sell you the perfect gift for Annabeth, I promise you.” 

"But?" Percy prompted. 

"It's a bit strange." 

"As always," Percy said with another sigh. Of course Nico would take him someplace weird. He checked his pockets. “How do I pay? I only have US dollars and an expired sandwich voucher. " 

"Don't worry," Nico said cryptically. “The shopkeeper does not accept money. He has other ways to get paid.” 

"Now I'm worried,” Percy muttered. Why was he even surprised? Nothing in his life was normal. 

Nico opened the grate, pushed the door and went inside. 

Percy followed him. 

Inside the shop, the walls were lined with cabinets with jewels and trinkets of all kinds. Behind the counter, with his back turned, there was a man with a huge red cloak, his hair like a wild white avalanche. He was working on a workbench, fixing a diamond necklace. 

"Impossible," Percy murmured. "Santa Claus?" That would be just his luck, that Santa Claus really did exist. 

"Where is it?" the man exclaimed, turning around in alarm. 

He was not Santa Claus. 

His cloak unfolded, becoming red wings. From his white hair popped ears like these of a lynx. From his beard, also white, wild boar tusks rose. His nose was a beak like a vulture's. 

Percy swallowed. He patted his pocket, felt Riptide’s comforting presence. Was this a trap? No. Nico wouldn’t do that to him...again. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. " 

"Percy, this is Charu, the Etruscan god, guardian and guide of the dead,” Nico said. Ah, that explained it. Death flocked together like so many birds. 

"Nice to meet you," Charu said, his eyes burning with flames. Why was it always flames? "How can I help you?" 

"Excuse me," Percy said, "but you’re an Etruscan god?" This was just what he needed: more gods. It was bad enough that the Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian gods were real. He felt like a fish caught in a finely woven net that was slowly closing around him and hauling him into a world where he couldn’t breathe… 

Nico put his hand on Percy’s arm. 

Percy breathed a little easier. 

"Yes, yes," Charu said. “Before the intruding Romans, these lands were the home of the Etruscans. For that reason, this region is called Tuscany, do you understand? " 

"But why...?” Percy asked weakly, not sure how he wanted to end that question. 

"Percy," Nico said, "Charu is the last Etruscan god. He remained after the passing of the others, to keep the passage of the dead.” He kept his hand on Percy’s arm, a comforting presence. 

“Alas,” Charu said. "It's true. I'm still waiting, hoping some of them will come back, but it never happens. " He pointed to his shop windows. “Over the centuries, many have passed through my shop, headed for death. Nobody comes back. Well, there was that one guy, Dante, but apart from him, nobody. People, and gods, leave me their most priceless items for safekeeping, as you can see. What are you looking for?" 

Percy wasn't sure he wanted to get Annabeth a gift that had belonged to a dead god, but he didn't want to offend Charu or Nico. He explained the things Annabeth liked; architecture, puzzles, strategy. 

"So your girlfriend likes strategy?" Charu smiled, showing his fangs. "I have the perfect thing."The ancient god took something from his locker. It was a gold bracelet, made of tiny keys. “This”, he said, “was done by Sethlans, the Etruscan god of craftsmen. The keys around. . . well, I'm just saying they can open up a lot and solve a lot of problems. " 

Percy was flabbergasted. "It's perfect," he admitted. "But how much does it cost?” 

“Only this,” Charu said. "Tell me the right answer: why would ancient gods like me celebrate Christmas?" 

Nico barely held back his smirk. 

“Because,” Percy said, feeling the usual flicker of annoyance when gods wanted him to answer riddles, “The Christians and Catholics colonized everyone and everything, stealing their cultures and bastardizing them into what we’ve got now. And some things take a heck of a long time to die.” 

The god smiled. "Well said. Here's your gift. Maybe we'll meet again, huh? Though I think you’re already claimed.” 

Before Percy could ask about that, the gift was in his hands and Charu turned back to his work. What did he mean that Percy was already claimed? By the Greeks? By the Romans? 

Nico pulled Percy outside the shop and said, "Impressive, Percy." He smiled, as though he’d never had a doubt of their mission’s success. His hand was still on Percy’s arm and he stood close enough that Percy could easily pick up his subtle scent of old bones. 

"Thanks," Percy said, slipping the bracelet into his pocket. He was glad that the Christmas shopping was over - Percy hated Christmas but Annabeth celebrated it and expected a gift - and hoped that he and Nico could hang out for a while. Looking into Nico’s black eyes, Percy said, “But you know, the perfect gift isn't a piece of jewelry. It’s a good relationship.” 

Nico searched Percy’s eyes. His face grew red with a blush for the third time since they arrived in Florence. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

Nico was still smaller than Percy was - a shrimp because of his time in the jar years ago - so Percy had to lean down to kiss him. His lips brushed Nico’s lips. He brought one hand up to cup Nico’s cheek. 

For a few heart-wrenching seconds, Nico was completely still. Then the hand on Percy’s arm tightened its grip. Nico’s other hand went up and he hesitantly placed his hand over Percy’s. He kissed Percy back, a desperate and hungry sort of whine rising in the back of his throat. 

The sliver of worry that he was reading the situation wrong dislodged from Percy’s chest. He moved his arm so that he and Nico were holding hands, suddenly so eager to do something as simple as touching Nico’s hand. 

Nico rocked back onto the flats of his feet. He’d been standing on his tiptoes. His eyes sparkled like jewels, his face was flushed, his parted lips were wet with their saliva. 

Percy brushed the hair from Nico’s eyes, tucked a long strand of it behind his ear. He couldn’t help but smile, a stupid, dorky, happy smile. 

Then reality came crashing down in Nico’s expression, extinguishing his joy like the flame of a candle. “But...but...Annabeth…” His eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

Percy took a drachma from his pocket, used a hanging crystal to make a rainbow, and silently asked Iris to connect him with Annabeth. As soon as Annabeth appeared, Percy said, “We’re done. I’m breaking up with you.” He disconnected before Annabeth could say anything. Then he turned to Nico, an imploring expression on his face. 

“You said you didn’t have money,” Nico said weakly. He had an expression of astonishment on his face, like he couldn’t believe what just happened. 

Percy smiled. “I didn’t. That drachma was there so that I could call Annabeth and break up with her.” He shrugged. 

“But why?” 

Percy sighed and gazed out at the beautiful streets of Florence. The crowd parted around them like they weren’t even there. After he collected his thoughts, Percy faced Nico again. “I don’t like her very much, as it turns out. And we both want to be with other people. We were going to wait until after the holiday to break up but, well, no time like the present.” 

Nico’s eyes hadn’t lost that deer in the headlights look. “You got her a present,” he said, as though trying to catch Percy in a lie. 

Percy realized that it would take a lot of work to convince Nico that he was the one Percy wanted. “I did. She’s still my friend.” He flashed Nico a playful smile. “I got _you_ something too, you know.” 

Nico’s blush darkened. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked away from Percy. Percy let him think, giving him time to work out his feelings. There wasn’t anyone in Nico’s life as far as Percy knew; his only serious boyfriend had been Will and they broke up before they graduated high school. That was...what? Two years ago now? 

Percy started walking. While they were in Florence, they might as well look around. Percy wasn’t sure when he would return. 

Nico fell into step beside him automatically, brow furrowed in thought, silent. They lapped the square twice and wandered down a few side streets before Nico tugged on Percy’s sleeve. They stopped beneath a series of beautiful golden stars hanging between buildings. Nico’s eyes reflected these stars. “Is your gift to me a good relationship with me?” He asked. His face was red as though the words were too cheesy romantic for him. 

Percy nodded. His heart drummed against his chest. 

“I didn’t get you anything,” Nico said. 

Percy smiled. “I heard that Italians make good gifts.” 

Nico’s eyes widened a fraction. Then he laughed. There was a slight disbelieving edge to his laughter. “I thought I was being very subtle.” 

Percy snorted. He laid his arm over Nico’s shoulders and was pleased when Nico didn’t tense up. He’d really come a long way from his dislike of being touched. “As subtle as a stab wound,” he teased. 

Nico put an arm around Percy’s waist. They walked the length of the street. “So if you’re my present, does that mean I get to take you home and unwrap you?” 

“Yes,” Percy laughed and, together, they went back into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that it’s canon Annabeth has no personality or interests beyond architecture and strategy. Talk about a clone of her mother with no substance whatsoever.


End file.
